Konoha Kids
by botskey
Summary: How much trouble could Kakashi and Yoruichi's kids cause or get into? Not all of the Copy Nin's kids are angels. For now they're training to become ninjas. There seems to be something lurking around when they least expect it. How much more chaos and surprises are there? Read to find out. Sequel to Kakashi's Princess.
1. Prologue

**I****t's fun to play in the world that Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto have created and they get the credit. I do not own any characters but the OCs. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on. This is a Bleach/Naruto crossover.**

For Tron Lives. Bribing me with cookies and skittles. :)

* * *

_This story is a sequel to Kakashi's princess. It mostly about Kakashi's kids and the Konoha eleven group. It does not follow any timeline and anyone is in play. There is no Uchiha massacre, so they're some characters from the family running around. Soul Society is referred to as village of Souls. The story is mostly from Kakashi's point of view. The starting age range for the kids is five to nine._

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin and I had five beautiful kids. Our oldest, Mizuki, has long light purple hair, gold eyes and tan skin. Senna has shoulder length purple hair, amber eyes and white skin. Obito has short white messy hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Nico has short purple hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Aria is the youngest and has shoulder length white hair with two purple streaks, golden brown eyes and light tan skin. They're a year apart in age.

Our family is close to Minato's family, the Hyūga clan, and Kisuke Urahara's family. I saw that one of Naruto's cousin and friends came to live with him. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato fit in well with the rest of us. Kushina didn't like having family members living alone by themselves. She insisted that Nagato come and live with them. He was hesitant at first until she told him to bring Yahiko and Konan with. There is never a dull moment at that household.

Kisuke and his wife Nesha would stay with the Hyūga clan when they visited. Nesha was from the Hyūga clan. Yoruichi used to tease Kisuke about falling in love with someone from that clan. They have two kids. Athos has short dark blue hair and his white eyes had a tint of blue. He could have passed as Hinata's twin. Their daughter Koya looked like Kisuke. She had medium length pale blonde hair. Her eyes were white with a tint of gray.

The kids are starting to go through the academy. Some in Konoha were surprised to see which ones were my kids. I made a deal with my kids, if they were to make chūnin by a certain age. I would give them each a chakra sabre; similar to the one I had when I was younger.

It's been a challenge to raise the kids without Yoruichi with me majority of the time. We've been fortunate enough to have missions that don't conflict with each other. The times that Yoruichi has a break from her squad, she comes back to Konoha to help with the kids. Sometimes as soon as she's back, I get sent on either a mission for Konoha or I'm summoned back to the spirit king. When ever we are both to be out on missions, we have someone watch the kids. Lately their favorite has been either Yamato or Hizashi.

* * *

Onto the story...


	2. Kids Being Kids

__Still own nothing.

* * *

_Kids Being Kids_

I leaned next to a tree near the academy. I was waiting for three of my kids to come out. I flipped through my book as I waited.

"Kakashi."

I glanced to my right and saw Fugaku Uchiha approaching.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Itachi. You?"

"Mizuki, Senna and Obito."

"Ah, I've heard so much about them from Itachi."

Our attention was taken away as we heard some of the kids running from the academy. I scanned the group looking for signs of my kids.

"Crow! Athos!"

We heard laughter as we saw Itachi and Athos being chased by Mizuki. They flew by us without stopping. Senna and Obito strolled over to us.

"Do I want to know?" I asked them.

Senna and Obito shrugged.

"One called her Aoizuki and the other called her Zukihime." Obito said.

"Blue moon and moon princess?"

"Yep."

I tried to stifle my laugh. Fugaku shook his head. I watched as Senna and Obito notice Fugaku.

"Hello Lord Uchiha." They said with a bow.

He gave them a nod with a half smile.

"Let us go Zuki!"

I glanced over and saw that Mizuki had Itachi and Athos bound with an energy rope. They were struggling to get free.

"Mizuki! Let them go!" I scolded.

"But…"

"You know that you're not suppose to use kidō here."

She scowled as she snapped her finger releasing them. She walked over to us and turned to Fugaku.

"My apologies Lord Uchiha." She said with a bow.

"It's alright Mizuki." He said. "I know how rowdy boys can be."

She gave him a smile as she joined Senna and Obito. Itachi and Athos joined us after getting up.

"I hear that tomorrow is the day the get their teams." Fugaku said.

"Is that so?"

"Careful Kakashi, they might end up being a team together." he warned.

"If that happens, then they'll have to learn how to get along."

"We do get along!"

"Sure you do. Cashing each other around and name calling counts as that?" I asked.

"Maybe?"

"Hey Zuki!"

I watched as she barely moved out of the way in time for Tokuma to come flying by. I caught him in time before he crashed into the ground. I heard footsteps and saw Koya. Fugaku gave me a questioning glance and I shook my head. I knew he was questioning Koya. Blonde hair was very rare for a Hyūga.

"Hi Koya, Tokuma." I greeted. "Where's your father?"

"Dad's back home. Mom is supposed to meet us." Koya sighed. "Kakashi, can I change my hair color?"

"Why do you want to do that?" Fugaku asked.

Koya turned and bowed to him.

"I'm just tired of everyone saying I'm a defective Hyūga."

"That's not nice of them."

"That's what others say or ask."

"I'm sure that no matter what color you change it, they'll still find something to say to rattle you."

"That is until Koya kicks their ass in a sparring match." Athos smirked.

-**Thunk**-

"Athos!"

"Ouch! Mooom." Athos cried out, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know better." Nesha said as she joined us.

"Yes mom." He muttered.

We heard giggling and saw Yoruichi walking up with Aria and Nico.

"I see that the rest of your family came to join us." Fugaku grinned.

"Yes they have."

"It's good to see you again, Yoruichi."

"Same here."

"We should go." Fugaku said.

I watched as Itachi gave a hug to Mizuki and Senna before they left. Nesha gave us a nod as they turned to leave too.

"Shall we?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes."

She linked arms with me as we headed home.

* * *

Days later

I had received a note with the team members who were paired up with Mizuki, Senna and Obito:

Hizashi: Mizuki, Athos, Yūgao

Kushina: Senna, Itachi, Koya

Minato: Obito, Tokuma, Tsukino

I didn't know what was funnier. Who they were teamed with or who their senseis were. I was trying to remember who Yūgao was.

"Zuki, who's Yūgao?"

"Yūgao has purple hair and brown eyes. She's very nice and lots of fun to be around." she said.

"Ah."

"I should go, I'm off to meet my team." she said.

"Have fun and behave."

I watched as she left. I picked up Aria and we headed to the hammock. It was one of our favorite things to do together. Lie in the hammock and watch the sky.

* * *

Hour later

I felt my mask being pulled down. I smirked against the kiss.

"Yoruichi." I muttered. "Ooff."

She slid onto the hammock next to me and cuddled close.

"I'm lucky, I get to have two of my girls here."

"Careful, you could have more."

"I don't think the hammock would hold that many."

"I see that Aria is sleeping. Where's Nico?"

"He's with Yamato, Lucissa, Tsukino and Eiko."

Eiko, Tsukino and Lucissa are Yamato's daughters. Eiko has brown hair and black eyes. Lucissa has red hair and brown eyes. Tsukino has light brown hair and gray eyes.

"What are they doing?"

"Going over the basic academy stuff. I believe that Nico and Eiko are going be enrolled for the next school session. Not sure about Lucissa."

"Ah. What about Aria?"

"If she's interested, we could see about having her join Nico."

"Sounds good. It's getting late, I wonder where the others are?"

"Hey mom! Dad!"

We saw Obito running towards us.

"What's up?"

"I was sent to get you two. You have to come and see Senna."

"Where is she?"

"At the training grounds with her team. You have to see what she's doing."

Yoruichi grabbed Obito and I scooped up Aria. We took off towards the grounds.

* * *

When we arrived, we saw a group of genins and their senseis there. Senna had her hair up in a ponytail with senbons in it, wearing a purple shirt with black pants. She had a chain belt wrapped around her waist with two fans on it. She was holding a metal fan in her hands as she watched Koya and Itachi.

Koya would throw some kunais at Senna. Senna would use her fan to slap a kunai away. Itachi used his fireball technique. She grabbed a red fan and gave it a flick. The fireball shrank and she hit it back with the metal fan. A fūma shuriken came flying at her. She jumped out of the way. I could barely see it but she used chakra threads to latch onto the fūma shuriken. She gave it a good yank and sent it back towards Koya and Itachi. I smiled as I watched Senna's hand signs as she flared out the metal fan and she put chakra into it. She snapped it closed and lightning left the fan.

My jaw dropped. I looked at Yoruichi and she shrugged her shoulders. Itachi appeared behind Senna. It turned into a taijutsu fight. Itachi managed to land a good kick to Senna's side and sent her flying towards Koya. Senna got up and saw Koya smirking. Senna snapped her fans back onto her belt before engaging Koya in a taijutsu fight. Koya was able to shut off some of Senna's chakra points.

Kushina called for them to stop. All three of them dropped to the ground breathing heavily. They raised their heads when they heard the applause.

"Are you sure they're genins? They fight like they're chūnins."

"They should be chūnin with that talent."

I leaned over to Yoruichi.

"I guess we should see if Senna would like a bigger fan."

She nodded.

"I can only wonder how she's be when she awakens her zanpakutō."

"Kazehime!"

Yoruichi and I lost it at that point. _Wind princess_. Only one of her friends would come up with that. Mizuki and Obito went over to help Senna up.

"So Kakashi… I hear that your kids are talented."

I glanced over and saw Guy.

"That's a matter of opinion. They do their best."

"Don't be so modest Kakashi. They have a lot of your talents." Minato said as he joined us.

"That they do." Yamato said.

I saw Nico walking in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"Just wait until the chūnin exams."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Senna

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Longer chapter because I don't have to heart to split it into two. I think everyone will like it. :)

* * *

_Senna_

Months later

Nico and Aria started classes at the academy. Mizuki, Senna and Obito were off doing missions with their teams and practicing for the chūnin exams. Yoruichi was back at the soul society working with her squad. The kids always had a hard time when she was gone. There were times when I would get messages of the girls staying at Kushina's house. I was grateful for how understanding she has been. Kushina told me of the letters Senna was writing to Temari. I'm amazed that the Kazekage allowed the two of them stay in contact.

It was getting closer to chūnin exams. I gave in and gave a sabre to Mizuki and Obito. Senna didn't want one yet. I found out that she had collected different small fans and some were different colors. I had Yamato, Lucissa, Tsukino and Eiko over for dinner one night. Just the chatter from the kids was wearing me out. Yamato would jump in at times with his thoughts.

"Dad, are there an limitations for the exam?"

"Try not to kill anyone."

"Where are you, Nico and Aria going to be?

"Watching."

"Are the Kages from the other villages coming?"

"Not sure."

"What happens if we don't pass?"

"That would be up to the Hokage if you get to be a chūnin or not."

"Just do your best."

"When can we use what we learned from mom?"

"When you go to the academy in Souls, unless it's for life threatening situation."

"School again?" (groan)

"Yep, you need to learn about Souls."

"When can we go there?"

"When you're twelve or thirteen."

"Darn." (pout)

"Temari wants me to visit her in Suna. Can I?"

"We'd have to ask mom before asking Minato."

"Careful, she might turn into a sand nin."

"She can't yet."

"Aaww."

"I said not yet!"

(laughter)

* * *

Month later

Mizuki, Obito and Senna survived the first two rounds along with Itachi, Athos and Koya. It was almost time for the last round to start. Senna has been more nervous than usual. Kushina was having a hard time getting Senna to focus. I found out that there were a few from the visiting villages with genins still in the last round. Minato told me that the Kazekage was coming to watch with his kids. I was hoping Temari would cheer Senna up.

I waited for my kids, as they got ready. Aria was wearing a yellow qipao. Nico wore a dark purple shirt with black pants. Mizuki came out in a white qipao with red crescent moons on it. I helped her tie a red sash around her waist as she adjusted her shorts under her dress. She had her hair up in a ponytail showing off the moon kanji at the top of her dress. Obito came out in a pair of black pants, pulling a blue shirt over his head. They tied their forehead protectors on after they secured their weapons pouches, kunai holsters and sabres.

"Where's Senna?" I asked.

"Still in her room, I think." Mizuki said.

I got up and walked down the hall to her room.

"Senna?" I called out.

I slowly opened the door. She was sitting on her bed wearing a purple qipao with white lines running around it, depicting wind. I sat next to her and pulled her close to me.

"Senna, everything will be fine. Have faith in yourself and do your best. No one is going to think poorly of you if you don't win. Mom and I are very proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

She gave me a small smile as she slid off of the bed. She tied her white sash around her waist to hide her chain belt. She hooked eight different fans onto her belt, along with her weapons pouch. I saw the senbons in her ponytail. I shook my head when I saw the wind kanji at the top of her dress. Senna joined us in the living room after she was ready.

* * *

We ran into Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and Naruto outside of the arena. Naruto and Yahiko were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Senna!"

We turned to see Temari running towards us. She was wearing a green shirt and black shorts. The words Kazehime on the back of the shirt.

"I'm soo glad I caught up to you." she smiled.

She gave Mizuki a hug before turning to Senna and giving her one too.

"I have something for you after the matches are over."

"I can't wait."

"Senna, you should go." Kushina said.

We watched as they left to join the others.

"Have I missed anything yet?"

"Yoruichi. You just missed the three heading to join the others."

"Ah. They'll see me later. Come on Temari, let's go watch."

I shook my head as Yoruichi led Temari and the others into the arena.

* * *

Kankurō, Gaara and Temari sat with Nico and Aria while Yoruichi and I sat on either ends of the kids. Naruto, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko sat in front of us while Kushina sat in front of Yoruichi.

"Care if I join you?"

I glanced up to see Baki and nodded. I noticed that Yamato, Lucissa and Eiko sat in front of Yoruichi.

"I'm surprised that the Kazekage is okay with his kids sitting with us."

"He's a bit busy and they're in my care."

"Understandable. I know the kids are happy to see them."

"Everyone likes your kids."

Our attention was distracted as the matches started. Mizuki was up first against a Kusa nin. She waited for him to start. I could tell she was studding him as she pretended to look at her nails and draw her foot in the ground. The Kusa nin started by creating a water mist.

"Come on Zukihime!" yelled Itachi and Athos from the sidelines.

She took off and ran around the Kusa nin. The nin stopped to watch her. I saw her hand signs and tried not to laugh.

"Moon fire!" she yelled as she slammed her hands down on the ground.

A ring of fire surrounded the Kusa nin. A kunai came flying at her through the fire. She deflected it with her kunai.

"Earth Dragon!" she yelled as she wove the signs.

A dragon came out of the ground and crashed into the center of the circle. The match was called with Mizuki being the winner and the Kusa nin was carried off.

"That was short but interesting." Baki said.

"She doesn't like to waist time." I snickered.

* * *

"Go Obito!" Yahiko and Konan cheered.

Obito fought against an Ishi nin. He ended up using taijutsu against the rock nin. His opponent seemed a bit slow. At one point Obito got tossed into the wall. Obito managed to get some hits in, before pulling out his sabre. The chakra slash with the sabre was quick. His opponent fell over from exhaustion.

"Another White Fang?" Baki asked.

"Could be."

Senna was next. She seemed nervous with everyone watching. Her opponent was from Tanigakure. Size was against her. He was almost twice as tall as her.

"I have to fight a little girl?" he mocked. "I'd hate for her to ruin her pretty dress."

Senna took two steps back as she pulled out a kunai. The nin started to laugh.

"You can do it Senna!" Temari, Gaara and Kankurō yelled.

"I see you have a fan club. Too bad."

"At least I have one." she squeaked out.

He threw some shrunkens at her. She flipped out her metal fan and deflected them away.

"Oohh, you do have some fight."

"What is she doing?" Baki asked.

"Senna takes her time and she's still studding her opponent."

We watched as her opponent pulled out a scroll.

"I hope you're ready."

**Boom!**

He let loose a barrage of kunais and shrukens at her. We watched as she pulled out her second metal fan. She danced between some of the weapons and deflected back what she could.

"Kakashi, her dress." Temari pointed out.

We could see some of the tears on her dress from the weapons flying by. I almost missed her hand signs. Senna snapped her two fans together and gave it a quick spin, causing a dust storm as she disappeared. He turned around and slapped her as she appeared behind him. He grabbed her and tried to hold her still.

"Senna!" Lucissa and Nagato yelled.

Temari, Kankurō and Nico were on their feet yelling. We heard an odd sound as she tossed the nin over her shoulder.

**Rip!**

The bottom half of her dress ripped off. At first she was embarrassed then she showed anger. I was glad that she had shorts on underneath.

"Uh oh." Nico said.

"Ah hahahahaha!" the nin laughed.

"Yoruichi…" I called out.

"She's fine."

I noticed her chakra starting to surround her feet in a purple glow. She used her chakra threads to get her metal fans back. She looked down and gently touched the ends of the fabric from the dress. The tare exposed her stomach on down. We saw her face darken as she unhooked her belt with the fans. She whipped the chain on the ground with such force that the remaining fans popped open. We saw that each fan was a different color and had a kanji on each one. Fire on red, lightning on yellow, water on blue, earth on brown, wind on white. She picked up the last fan that had the Uchiha clan's symbol on it.

"I know that you're not an Uchiha."

"You sure?" she smirked.

She flared the fan out more and he froze. She caught him in a genjutsu. She set the fan down and untied the sash that was still around her waist. She gave it a harsh jolt. The fabric unfolded and there was a loud clunk. A fūma shuriken fell to her feet. She tied the fabric around her waist like a skirt. I could hear some laughter amongst the crowd. I could only imagine on what they were waiting for. Senna gave a quick bow to the leaders, as an apology, before she turned back to her opponent.

"Come on Kazehime!" Eiko yelled.

Senna quickly waved the Uchiha fan in front of the guy and he came out of the genjutsu. Her hand signs were quick when mini tornados appeared on each of the colored fans. He threw some kunais at her and she deflected them with her metal fan. I smiled when she put chakra into the metal fan and sent a lightning streak towards the guy when she snapped it shut. He tried to dodge it. Senna used her Uchiha fan and slapped the wind fan with it.

The tornado grew as it left the fan and surrounded her opponent. She moved to trigger the earth fan. She didn't look when she deflected more kunais from him. Each tornado she triggered, added to the previous one.

"Kakashi, what is she doing?" asked Nagato.

"An element tornado. It hinders the victim from using any jutsus. Pretty much it's over, she's showing off now."

We watched as she opened the fūma shuriken and sent it flying towards the tornados. Senna yanked on the chakra threads as the fūma shuriken started to circle the tornado. It went into the tornado and knocked her opponent out of the tornado and onto the ground. A flick of her fan and the tornado disappeared. She was declared the winner as she picked up her chain of fans and hooked it back around her waist. She caught the fūma shuriken and collapsed it. The applause was surprising. The kids were bouncing up and down in the row.

"Kakashi? Do you think the testers will let you give Senna a shirt?" Temari asked.

She held out a purple shirt with Kazehime on the back of it. Konoha's symbol was on the right sleeve and Suna's on the left.

"I'll see if they will Temari."

I took the shirt and left. I was lucky that it was during a short break. Genma took the shirt and gave it to Senna. He reappeared with her. She shirt was big on her. She handed me the remains of her dress and sash.

"Hang on to them for me dad. Maybe I can get another one made to look like it." She said.

"You're doing fine. The shirt is from Temari."

"I'll have to thank her later."

* * *

I headed back to my seat. I handed the fabric off to Yoruichi. She sighed, as she looked it over. The remaining matches were less eventful. I shook my head when Athos knocked out Obito. I was surprised when Mizuki beat Athos. Senna didn't last long against Itachi. I could tell her level of genjutsu wasn't as strong as his. Lots of spectators commented on her new outfit. Mizuki lost to a stronger Kiri nin. Itachi beat the Kiri nin and won.

After everyone was starting to leave. Baki and I steered the kids towards the leaders. Senna, Mizuki and Obito caught up to us.

"So these are the famous Hatake kids." The Raikage said.

My kids bowed to the Kages.

"I must say, they have gotten a lot more stronger and talented since the last time I've seen them." the Kazekage said. "Baki, I'll see you later."

We gave the dignitaries a bow before shooing the kids off. Yoruichi took a picture of Senna and Temari with their matching shirts. Mizuki, Senna and I escorted Baki and the sand siblings back to the hotel. Yoruichi shooed the rest of the kids back to our house.

"Do you sense something?" Baki asked.

"I do, but I'm not sure what." I agreed. "We should go then."

With a nod, we turned to leave.

**Snatch!**

"Senna!"

"Damn hollows." I muttered when I heard the eerie cry. "Mizuki, go and get your mom."

She disappeared without question.

"Kakashi! What's going on?" Baki asked as he raced back.

"Damn hollow grabbed Senna."

"Hollow?"

"Fallen spirit."

"We must save her!"

Temari and Kankurō took off after Senna.

"Wait!" Baki called out.

We looked at Gaara. We knew we couldn't leave him alone.

"Gaara?"

"Let's go and get Senna." he said as he took off running.

"I'm surprised how much attachment they have towards her."

"I'm surprised too."

* * *

We followed for a while and were able to catch up to the hollow. I told the kids to get ready to catch Senna. We froze when the hollow roared at us.

"No one hurts my daughter!"

Yoruichi flashed by and the hollow separated into pieces before disappearing. Kankurō caught Senna when she fell. I watched the sadness appear on his face.

"Don't worry Kankurō, she's just knocked out." Yoruichi said.

We started to leave when we heard a menacing laugh. Another hollow had appeared.

"Yummy shinigami."

I blocked a strike from it's claws before it reached Senna and Kankurō.

"Kankurō, get her out of here!"

Temari grabbed Senna's metal fans and blocked one of the claws coming at them. Kankurō took a couple of steps back.

"Go!"

He took off running. Baki pulled on Temari's shoulder for her and Gaara to follow after him, hoping to catch up to Kankurō. Yoruichi and I turned our attention back to the hollow.

* * *

Later on

Yoruichi and I reached the house. We found all of our kids along with Baki and the sand siblings. Kisuke was sitting next to a sleeping Senna, trying to heal her. Kankurō sat on the other side of her, watching and fighting back tears. Temari sat next to him and rubbed his back. Gaara was sitting on the couch, leaning against Mizuki and Aria leaning against him.

"Baki, you and the kids are welcome to stay." Yoruichi invited.

"I'll head back to let their father know. I think they would like that." he said.

He left and we looked over at all of the kids. Kisuke stopped healing Senna.

"She'll be fine with some rest. I should head back."

"Thanks Kisuke."

"What should we do with the kids?" she whispered to me.

"Let them sleep where they want. It's been a long day."

* * *

Next day

I walked out to find all of the kids sleeping in the living room.

"Kashi, don't get mad, but this is cute." Yoruichi grinned.

I walked over to her and saw what she was smiling about. Temari and Kankurō were sleeping on either side of Senna.

"Why do I have this feeling that either they'll adopt her or she'll marry one of the boys." I sighed.

"I wouldn't worry just yet."

"I'll try not to. I am curious to why the hollow was after her."

"I dunno, but I'm wondering if her shinigami powers are starting to awaken more."

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"You go and make breakfast, I'll wake the kids."

"Pancakes it is."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Obito's Secret Fan Girl

Still own nothing but the OCs.

* * *

_Obito's Secret Fan Girl_

Days later

I was walking with Obito to meet his team. He was telling me there was a competition between his team and another team.

"So what is going on?"

"Tokuma, Tsukino and I against Neji, Tenten and Lee."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I paired against Tenten."

"So?"

"I don't want to fight against her."

"Think of it as fighting against your sisters. It will be fine."

"Okay."

"What does the winning team get?"

"Dinner made by the losing team."

"That's not too bad."

"Obito!"

We reached where the others were. I gave Obito a nod before he took off and joined the others. Hizashi started going over the rules for the matches. I decided to stay and watch what would happen.

"My eternal rival!"

"Oh, hi Guy."

"So do you think your son has what it takes to take on Tenten?"

"I guess we'll have to find out."

I started to tune out Guy when he was going on about his team and how much training they had. I was watching the kids as Hizashi was finishing up the rules with them. Tenten was acting a little odd and I was trying to figure out why.

"Kakashi?"

"Oh, sorry Guy. Did you say something?"

"Ne! Weren't you listening to me?"

I watched as Guy went into a rant again.

* * *

The first match was Neji against Tsukino. She was hesitant at times and Neji would get some strikes in. At one point Tsukino was lucky and Neji got tangled in her earth vine jutsu. In the end Neji beat Tsukino, even though she grumbled about his revolution blockage.

Next was Lee and Tokuma. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Lee kept bouncing around Tokuma like a rabbit. When he got close enough, Tokuma would cut off some of his chakra points. In the end Lee wore himself out.

Obito glanced back at me before he approached Tenten. I could tell he was conflicted.

"Obito, remember what I told you." I called out.

"Hi Obito." Tenten whispered.

Wait. Is she blushing? I snickered to myself. This was going to get interesting. Tenten went for one of her scrolls first, but Obito threw a kunai towards her and the scroll was lodged into a tree with the kunai.

"How dare you!" she scolded.

I saw his plan now. Get the girl angry then defeat her. Tenten fumbled with her next scroll. Somehow, Obito managed to get Tenten to fight him in taijutsu. I almost missed it if I was to blink. Obito got close enough with his kunai to cut both of the ribbons that were holding Tenten's buns in her hair. He took a step back and watched. Slowly the ribbons fell to the ground and her hair fell down to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair in shock.

"Now this is a much better look for you Tenna." Obito smiled.

Tenna? I scratched my head trying to figure out why he would call her that.

"Obito! That wasn't nice!" she yelled.

"Who said I had to be nice during a sparring match?"

She ran towards him and tried to kick him. He vanished from her sight and knocked her to the ground from behind. She rolled over and saw him standing over her with a kunai pointed at her.

"Looks like Obito wins this match." Hizashi called.

Obito put the kunai away before he offered his hand to help Tenten up. She reluctantly took it. Tenten dusted herself off after she got up. Obito reached into his pocket and pulled out two green ribbons and handed them to Tenten.

"To replace the ones I wrecked."

Tenten gave him a small smile as she took them.

"All right everyone, let's go back to the Hyūga manor for some dinner." Hizashi called out.

I shook my head at their excitement.

"Obito! I'll see you when you get home!" I yelled.

He turned quickly and waved. I headed back home to the other kids.

* * *

Hours later

The house was quiet when Obito came home. I listened to him telling me about Guy telling stories from when we were younger.

"Where's everyone else?" Obito asked.

"Let's see… Senna is training with her team. Mizuki is out with Yūgao. Nico is studding with Nagato and Aria is with Lucissa. Why?"

"Just curious."

"They should be home soon."

Within moments the door popped open and the other four came running in.

"Daddy! Guess what I learned today!" Aria squealed.

She crashed into me in a fit of giggles. She was about to tell me when our attention was directed back to the others.

"Obito!" Mizuki scolded, "What did you do to Tenten?"

"Huh?"

She handed him a note.

"She seemed a little flustered earlier and asked me to give this to you."

Obito opened the note and smiled.

"All I did was spar against her. I gave her two new ribbons after I had destroyed her other ones." he explained.

"And why did you call her Tenna?"

I inwardly laughed as she was reprimanding Obito.

"Zuki…" he whined, "You know that I feel like a broken record when I saw her name. I didn't think a nickname would be so troublesome."

Mizuki snorted. "You've been around Shika too much. At least it wasn't a bad nickname."

"Since when are you protective of her? I'm _your_ brother!"

"I'm making sure that _my_ brother doesn't do anything stupid to _our _friend."

"I think that Obito has a fan." Nico whispered.

I lost it in laughter as the other three started to argue this idea.

* * *

Later on

Yoruichi showed up in time to help me calm the kids down and send them off to bed. I curled up next to her in our bed and listen to her as she told of her busy week.

"I'll be around for a while. Things are quiet for the moment." she said.

"I'm glad to have you back and I'm sure that the kids are."

"I can tell. So, tell me what caused the argument earlier?"

I chuckled as I told her of what happened through out the day. She laughed at the part about Guy.

"Youthful is still energetic as always." she said.

"That he is."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter.

Please review.


	5. Pink Sand

Still own nothing but the OCs.

* * *

_Pink Sand_

Weeks later

I had received an urgent message from Suna. Yoruichi and I left our kids in the care of our friends as we headed off to the gates. Yoruichi pulled a ribbon out for Sentan Hataka. I watched as the ribbon spun around us and Konoha disappeared. Soon the gates of Suna appeared in front of us as the ribbon fell to the ground.

"I'm glad that you two have made it here without any problems." Baki greeted us.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked.

"Let's just say that I think you two would be the best choice for this situation since you interact with it a lot." he said.

I glanced at her and I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was talking about. Baki filled us in as we followed him. He was on his way back from the land of rivers. One of the men in the group alerted him to a strange sight. On further investigation, they found a small camp with two people dead and a small girl. The girl was alive but barely. One of the men was going to pick her up, when they heard an eerie cry. Baki recognized it as a hollow. Before they could react, a white glow surrounded the girl as she woke up. She yelled at the hollow to go away. Pink sand appeared and destroyed the hollow.

"Let's just say that hollow looked like a large spider, with gray skin and red joints. The mask it wore looked like a human face." he said.

"Interesting. Where is the girl?" Yoruichi inquired.

"We brought her back here and she's at the hospital recovering. After she had destroyed the hollow, she fainted. I figured since that incident with Senna, that you two would have an idea on what to do next. I am curious about her sand. It was almost like watching Gaara." he went on.

* * *

We followed him into the hospital. I glanced around as we walked down different hallways. It was quiet as any hospital is. Baki opened the last door in the hallway.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Gaara was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He glanced down at the floor.

"I saw someone bringing a girl in here and I was curious about her." he whispered.

Before Baki and I could say anything, Yoruichi scooped up Gaara and sat down in the chair with him in her lap.

"Hi Gaara." she whispered to him, "I'm curious about her too, should we find out together?"

"Really?"

"I think it will be fine."

I gave Baki a pat on the shoulders before I sat in a chair by the window. At first glance the girl looked like Sakura. She had very long pink hair, but looked small for her age. I smirked as Gaara and Yoruichi were making guesses on where the girl was from. She began to stir and slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe in Suna." Yoruichi said. "What's your name?"

"Mio."

"Hi Mio. I'm Gaara." he grinned.

"Hi Gaara. Do you know where my parents are?"

"No, I don't."

"I remember that we were traveling in the land of rivers when we were attacked by a monster." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Baki glanced at me and I nodded.

"Hi Mio. I'm Baki. My team and I found you and your parents. I'm sorry to say that your parents didn't make it." he said softly.

Mio's expression changed and her blue eyes filled with tears.

"They're gone?" she asked.

Gaara jumped out of Yoruichi's lap towards Mio. He pulled her into a hug as she began to sob.

"W-what's going to happen to m-me?" she cried.

I felt my heart drop. I glanced over at Yoruichi and she looked like how I felt. I slowly got up and motioned for Yoruichi to follow me.

* * *

I leaned against the wall after we got out into the hall and closed the door.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Baki mentioned a hollow. Mio said it was a monster, which is how most describe a hollow. "

"True. I'm sensing some strong chakra levels from her. It's almost as high as Gaara's."

"You got that too." she sighed. "I wondering if her shinigami powers are awakening like Senna's are."

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was all coming together but yet it was a bit odd.

"I don't know who Mio's parents were, but I thought our kids were the only ones who were part shinigami and part human." I sighed.

"Sometimes shinigami powers appear when one is in a high level of danger, but that is very rare. Maybe she has someone in her family line who was a shinigami."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"How are the kids going to react to another?"

"They'll be fine. Especially since she's similar to them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't worry, we're doing the right thing."

"All right then. We'll adopt her into our family. Something is still bothering me about her."

Yoruichi gave me a concerned look.

"I want to bring her to the spirit king. I'm thinking he can answer some questions about her."

Yoruichi opened her mouth but closed it again, nodding.

"I'd hate to ruin your discussion." Baki said when he joined us. " What should happen with the girl?"

"Once she has the clearance to leave, we'll adopt her into our family." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Baki left us and headed to the nurse's desk. Yoruichi and I entered the room again. I heard her snicker before I saw it. Mio was laying on her side, facing the window. Gaara was sitting next to her, playing with her hair. The sight reminded me of Kankurō and Temari around Senna.

"Mio, how old are you?" Gaara asked.

"I just turned seven. You?"

"Same age."

"Gaara, is it nice in Suna?" Mio asked.

I sat back in my chair and watched the two.

"It's nice here. The days can be hot and nights are cool." he said.

"Sounds different from where I'm from."

"Land of rivers?"

"No. I'm from Kirigakure. My family was traveling in the land of rivers, hoping for something different."

"If you would like Mio, Yoruichi and I would like to adopt you into our family." I offered.

Her eyes shifted to me.

"Do you live in Suna?"

"No. I'm from Konoha."

"Oh. Would I be able to see Gaara again?"

"I'm sure we can work something out with Baki. Otherwise I don't see why not."

A small smile broke out on her face.

"I would like that." she whispered.

I watched her eyes close. I heard some rustling and Gaara moved to lay next to Mio. In moments, they were both sleeping. Baki and a nurse came in a saw the two. Yoruichi motioned for them to be quiet. Baki scratched his head as he glanced at Gaara again. We followed the nurse back out into the hall.

"Kakashi, you and your wife can take the girl home tomorrow. She's fine to leave, but she needs more rest." she explained.

"That's fine." Yoruichi said. "It will give us a chance to get some rest too."

"Gaara seems attached to her," Baki observed, "but, I know that the Kazekage wouldn't adopt her nor give her the attention she needs. It's best if she does go with you two."

"Mio wants to keep in contact with Gaara. I don't see that as being a problem since Senna keeps in contact with the other two." I said.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

Next day

Yoruichi was helping Mio with her blue kimono. She fussed with the pink obi as Mio looked around the room.

"Where's Gaara?" Mio asked.

"Don't worry, we won't leave until he says goodbye to you." Yoruichi grinned.

I shook my head. I never imagine that we'd be adopting a child and here we were. Yoruichi picked up a blue ribbon and started to tie it into Mio's hair. The ends were long and trailed down the rest of her hair. She tied a ribbon with a seal on Mio's wrist.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep."

We left the hospital and headed towards the gate.

"Mio!"

We turned to see Gaara and his siblings running towards us. I tried not to laugh as the trio stopped and caught their breaths.

"So this is Mio." Kankurō said as he walked around her. "I'm Gaara's brother Kankurō."

"Nice to meet you Kurō." Mio smiled.

Temari stifled her laughs as she hugged Mio. Kankurō shrugged at the nickname.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's sister." Temari said as she pulled away.

"Nice to meet you Tema."

Temari turned and pushed Gaara closer to Mio. His cheeks turned pink. He lifted his arm and pulled something off.

"I made this for you." he whispered.

He held out a mini gourd on a thin leather strap. The ends were tied together, making it into a necklace. Mio reached out and looked it over. It was tan in color with an auburn cherry blossom on it.

"I put some of my sand in it." he said.

Mio blinked a couple of times before she smiled and pulled the necklace around her neck. I watched as she reached out and took the second gourd that was hanging from Gaara's arm. She turned to me and smiled bigger.

"Papa, will you help me?"

I knelt down to her level. I was surprised on what she called me. I listened as she whispered her idea in my ear. I took out my kunai and cut a little of her hair. Mio opened the top of the gourd and put the cut hair in it.

"Watch this." she smirked.

She concentrated and a white glow surrounded her. Pink sand appeared around her and some of it went into the gourd while the rest covered it. After the glow disappeared along with the sand, Mio handed Gaara a blue gourd with a pink cherry blossom on it.

"Now you have some of my sand." she grinned.

Gaara closed his mouth as the pulled the necklace around his neck. Mio gave him a hug.

"Thank you Gaara."

I stood up and gently tapped on Mio's shoulder. She waved to the others as we walked through the gate.

* * *

"I'll see you two later." Yoruichi said after a bit.

I nodded as she disappeared using Sentan Hataka. I pulled out my tantō and stabbed the air.

"Open!"

A bright light appeared and the doors of the senkaimon slid open. I started to walk in.

"Where are we going?" Mio asked.

"I'm taking you to meet someone important."

"Who?" she asked, as she followed me.

"The spirit king."

* * *

_Yep, gotta add more to the chaos. :)_

Please review.


	6. Soul Crossing Predictions

__Still own nothing but the OCs.

* * *

_Soul Crossing Predictions_

We reached the courtyard without any trouble. Mio clung to my hand as we kept walking. I could sense the fear starting to emanate from her. I had hoped that my message I sent on the way, had reached the king in time.

"Everything will be okay Mio." I tried to assure her.

"Captain!"

We stopped to see my lieutenant Ea Ryu. Somehow she always knew when I would show up.

"The king sent me to greet you two. Apparently something in your message made him laugh." she said. "Who's this?"

Ea knelt down to Mio's level and glanced over her.

"Captain, I know that you and Yorui didn't have another one." she teased.

"Ea, Mio is the reason I'm here right now. If things go as planned, she's be part of my family."

"Ah. She's very pretty. Pink hair is still a rarity to see."

"Just like your orange-red hair."

"I know you like it." she teased.

Ea turned and flipped her hair over shoulder. Mio gave a small giggle as we followed Ea. We walked through the rest of the courtyard and enter the palace. We reached the king's study and Ea gave a knock before opening the door.

"Ah, Kakashi. What a pleasant surprise." he greeted us. "Come. Oh Ea, you can stay."

I shook my head when I saw the smile in Ea's blue eyes. Ea was the type who loved to know everything and anything, which made her the perfect informant. We followed the king out to the balcony. Ea and I sat down in the chairs out there. Mio clung tighter to me.

"It's alright Mio. We're all friends here." I whispered to her.

"Come child, let me have a look at you." The king addressed Mio after he sat down.

I gave Mio a gentle push and she slowly approached the king. He pulled a stool in front of him and had Mio sit down.

"So, what's the story on her?" Ea whispered.

"She was discovered in the land of rivers. She killed a hollow with sand." I started.

Mio's giggles brought our attention back to her and the king. I couldn't hear what he had said to her, but she closed her eyes. He held her hands in his and they began to glow.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." Ea smirked.

"Yeah."

The king had done this with the two of us years ago. When I had accepted the position of being captain of a special squad, he had me mediate with him. His spiritual pressure had surrounded me. It was like he was checking over my spiritual pressure level. For Ea, he was able to talk to her zanpakutō spirit.

"Interesting, very interesting." he spoke.

Ea glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Kakashi, I'm glad that you and Yoruichi have agreed on adopting Mio. She's going to need a lot of guidance, but she's an important piece in someone's life."

The glow had faded from the two, except for her necklace was still lit along with a spot on her back.

"Her spirit ribbon is tightly intertwined with another." he went on.

He picked up Mio and brought her to me. She had fallen asleep. I took her into my lap and let her lean against me. He rested his hand on my head and I shivered slightly from his pressure.

"Ah. This will be interesting for you."

"How so milord?" I asked.

"I'll finalized the adoption paper for you. In the mean time it seems that three of your children have met their soul mates already. This does include Mio. She's going to become an important key to the Jinchūriki. I find it fascinating that their powers are similar but different. I don't foresee her as being a kunoichi or a shinigami. With that in mind, I'll give you a list of what she should learn."

"What do you mean?"

"Mio's powers are unique. Her spirit is too gentle for fighting, but she should at least know the basic of each area. I highly recommend her to be taught as a noblewoman. She'll be more of a protector and negotiator. She's different from your other children but not by much. I have faith that you and Yoruichi will guide her in the right direction."

"Then how…"

"She'd call upon her powers? Easily. She was in danger, but she's only able to summon a fraction of her powers. When time comes and she calls out her zanpakutō spirit, is when her full power will be unleashed. She might be stronger than the Jinchūriki that's she's bound to."

I sighed. The king walked to his desk and shuffled some papers. He came back over with two scrolls, a piece of paper and a slender box.

"One copy is for you and the other is for the Hokage. I'm sure that Yoruichi will find out some more about Mio in Kiri. In the box is a tantō for Mio. Her zanpakutō spirit will manifest from it. The paper is a list of things she should learn. I suggest that either Yoruichi's parents and the Kuchiki clan help with teaching Mio on how to be a noble." he said.

I gave a nod. I had a feeling things were going to get more interesting. I was curious to which other two of my kids have already met their soul mate.

"Remember Kakashi, you can't tell Mio until she's ready."

"Of course, milord."

* * *

Later on

Mio and I had returned to our home near the Shihōin manor. I tucked her into bed in Senna's room. I heard a knock and went to answer the door. I found Yoruichi's parents on the other side.

"Lord and Lady Shihōin." I greeted.

"Oh Kakashi, you don't need to be so formal. Of course, you're only like this after you've seen the spirit king." she chuckled.

"Sorry. Soma, Tatsu." I sighed. "I'm overwhelmed with information on my kids. I still have to tell Yorui and I need to talk to Ginrei Kuchiki."

"I'll make us some tea and you fill us in." Soma suggested.

I nodded as I sat down.

* * *

Hours later

Yoruichi, Tatsu, Soma, Ginrei had surprised looks on their faces as I finished telling them what the spirit king told me.

"To think he can see all of that." Soma sighed.

"It's similar to when he told me about mine and Yoruichi's souls crossing before." I said.

"But to think that three of our kids have found theirs already." Yoruichi said.

"I know."

"We just got custody of her."

"I know."

"It's alright Yoruichi, you'll just have to take it one day at a time." Tatsu reassured.

"What did the king want Mio to learn?" Ginrei asked.

I glanced at the list before I handed it to him.

"He wants her to learn how to be a noble. He thinks kidō would be a strength of her's. She should learn hand to hand combat, flash step and how to control her spiritual pressure. He did give me this box to give her to. Something tells me that she'll be learning a bit of sword fighting."

Yoruichi opened the box I had set on the table earlier. In it was a tantō with a blue handle and diamond shapes on the hilt.

"I still say that he knows more than what he lets on." Soma sighed.

"Papa?"

I turned to see Mio standing in the doorway. I motioned for her to join us and she crawled onto my lap. I slowly introduced everyone to her.

"Kashi, we'll have to figure out when Mio can start her lessons." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, but first she'll have to meet her siblings."

"I have siblings?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Of course Mio. Two brothers and three sisters." Yoruichi grinned.

"Wow, that's a lot." she said, counting on her fingers. "And I can go to school with them too?"

"Well, no. They're done with school, but you get to go to same school they did."

"Really?"

I was trying hard not to laugh. Everyone was amused by her enthusiasm.

"Of course. Tomorrow we'll have you meet your siblings."

* * *

Next day

Yoruichi headed off to her squad. Mio and I were to head back to Konoha. Yoruichi didn't find out much in Kiri about Mio. No one was sure if her family had actually lived there, but they were traveling merchants. Everyone seemed to remember Mio because of her hair.

We reached the other side of the senkaimon. The door slid open and we entered our backyard.

"Dad!"

Minato and Kushina were sitting on the porch with the rest of my kids. I knelt down and was bombarded by hugs from the kids.

"You missed what Senna did!"

"We think we know what Nico can do!"

"Mizuki's been star gazing again!"

"You've been just as bad Obito."

"I learned something new!"

I glanced up and saw Minato and Kushina trying to hide their laughter.

"Okay, slow down. I'll catch up on everything later. First you all have to meet someone new to the family."

"We have someone new?"

"Who?"

"Is this who Kankurō and Temari was telling me about?"

I had forgotten that those two met Mio. I turned and motioned for Mio to come join me.

"Everyone this is your new sister Mio." I said.

I introduced everyone to Mio. I felt some relief when I saw all of the smiles.

"Come on Mio, I want to show you around." Aria squealed as she took Mio's hand.

"Zuki, keep an eye on those two." I asked.

She gave a nod as Senna joined her and they took off after the others. I walked over and sat on the porch.

"New one, huh?" Kushina teased.

I handed Minato a scroll for the adoption.

"Things are going to get interesting." I sighed.

I filled them in with how Mio was discovered and up till yesterday.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
